blog_sothothfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vanishing Conjurer
The Vanishing Conjurer was our first introduction to two of our current investigators, Jack Nash and Anne Finnigan. Together with Veronica Valentine they helped foil the plot of the Inner Brotherhood of Magicians, which sought to summon forth a soul sucking creature from another dimension. Beginnings Famed actor of stage and screen, Jack Nash awoke one morning to discover an envelope among his morning mail which contained only a set of three tickets for a magic show that evening on Drury Lane, and a business card of an acquaintance who requested his presence: theatre agent Howard Horne. As the evening approached, Nash met two friends getting coffee and invited Veronica Valentine and Ann Finnigan to the evening show. They obliged and joined him at the Chancellor's Theatre at half seven. Horne joined the investigators for a moment at the show's beginning, urging them to stay for its entirety and to pay particular attention to the final act: the Amazing Karl. After the show had concluded, Horne treated his three guests to drinks at a nearby bar, filling them in on why he requested they attend. One of Horne's acts, Philip Leclaire, had gone missing. The police had done little to help, chalking it up to one more lost soul disappearing in the bowels of London. Horne however had noticed the Amazing Karl working on a disappearing man act very similar to that of Leclaire's and charged the investigators to find out if he had anything to do with the disappearance. The Mystery Deepens The only real clue investigators had to go on was that Philip Leclaire had been a member of a local group of conjurers, known as the Inner Brotherhood of Magic (IBM), headed by famed Chinese conjurer, Lang Shi. Through research at the local library and a chance viewing of a poster advertising an upcoming charity show featuring IBM acts, the investigators discovered the headquarters of the brotherhood but found their entry barred by a lack of membership. Using Howard Horne as a contact, the investigators were put in touch with local magician Dexter Drake, who coached the party to improve their conjuring skills. With those abilities tuned to a passable level, the trio were able to pass the IBM entrance test, with Valentine even using a real-world card trick to impress the judging panel. Once inside the Brotherhood's house, the investigators met several of its members, learned about its history and discovered that not only was The Amazing Karl also a member, but that he and Leclaire had colluded on several tricks. All signs suggested that he planned to steal Leclaire's idea for a trick at the upcoming charity show. The Charity Show As card carrying level one members of the IBM, all investigators were expected to perform on the night of the charity show. However, suspecting that the forbidden second floor of the Brotherhood may reveal more information about its plans, Nash and Finnigan attempted to hide out in the cloak room while the rest of the magicians were bussed to the theatre. Nash was ultimately discovered and was taken to join his fellow conjurers, but Finnigan remained hidden in a locker and was ultimately left alone in the Brotherhood's house. While searching upstairs she discovered strange burn marks on the ceiling of a practice room, and bunks for the curiously mute servants of the household. In a hidden attic however, she discovered a sacrificial alter, with markings suggesting the summoning of an inter-dimensional beast that could suck the life force from people. Meanwhile, Valentine and Nash took the opportunity of their backstage access at the Mermaid Theatre to look below the stage. There they found packing crates marked for The Amazing Karl's trick, but found them full of props for an act he'd been performing for an age - not one that would have anything to do with Leclaire. They did however stumble upon crates marked with the dragon symbol that had so oft been repeated in Brotherhood literature. Upon opening them, they found apparatus for constructing some form of gateway, at which point the ethereal form of Philip Leclaire appeared, begging them to halt the ceremony Lang Shi had planned for the evening, but only once Leclaire himself could escape. The Ceremony Finnigan arrived shortly afterwards, just as the show was beginning, allowing them to take their places to observe the ceremony. Dignitaries like the King and Queen were present, along with the Prime Minister, but all were at risk that evening. At the climax of the show, Lang Shi took to the stage and began chanting an arcane ritual. The gate which had been constructed began to glow and vibrate and once again an ethereal form of Leclaire appeared above it, this time writhing in agony. As the chanting grew louder and faster, the investigators realised they must stop it at all costs. Finnigan shone a stage light from the rafters on to the leading magician, distracting him as Nash rushed the stage. From there he was able to convince a policeman of the danger they were all in, having him fire his pistol into the air. Immediately the theatre began to panic and the most important persons were evacuated. Lang Shi attempted to flee, but was tackled by Nash while Finnigan and Valentine provided medical assistance for the smoking but alive form of Philip Leclaire, who had fallen to the floor as the ceremony was interrupted. Lang Shi was summarily arrested. Aftermath As is typical of the London constabulary, although the investigators were thanked for their work, their involvement with the Brotherhood was seen as suspect and all claims of otherworldly summoning were brushed off as nonsense, the ceremony merely considered a magic trick that had gone awry. Category:Scenario